Workout
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: The E2 Champion Snypa's eyes rests on Eva Draven. Now what?


**This ****story does not contain any true connection to any real-world wrestling company whatsoever. The main character is my own and all others mentioned may or may not be the property of Evolutia Online, but are of the imagination of others I interact with in role-plays.

* * *

**The new EEW/EWA (E2) Champion, the Snypa Rifle, fresh off his Lighttube Deatmatch win at Dementium- was at the local gym that was closed for the afternoon to the public, hitting the weights. He was bench-pressing, but he wasn't doing his maximum because he didn't wanna wear himself out before whatever it was that Chrono decided to throw his way tonight on Drown. The champion got up from the bench after pressing 300 pounds even. Getting up from the bench, he went over to the treadmill with his iPod in hand.

---------------------

Eva Draven, one of the newer EEW Vixens, was running on a treadmill. She wanted to keep her cardio in top form. She figured that her endurance would be the one thing that could propel her to the top of the Women's Division of the company.

To her, there was no way that Damita Ace could outlast her in a match.

Damita could probably outfight her, but she doubted that Damita was anywhere near technical.

Yeah. Out-wrestling and outlasting Damita could be what would make her the third Women's Champion in the belt's history.

"Get ready, Damita," Eva whispered as she ran. "I'll take that belt from you someday."

Just then, a man got on the treadmill next to her.

Eva briefly looked at him before going back to her run. Then she got a second look at him and realized that he was Damita's younger brother, Snypa, commonly known to some as the Demented Genius of Extreme. She had heard about the things that he had done prior to his debut in EEW. There was a rumor going around that he and ten other wrestlers had beaten Hulk Hogan to within an inch of his life over in a certain company that resided in Stamford, Connecticut.

On worldwide television, live.

Eva turned away from him, but could not help but look at him again. She noticed that the Demented Genius of Extreme had a sleek form and a demeanor absent of swagger and machismo as he started his treadmill run. It wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone. She looked up him and down from his cornrows with white beads at the end to his toned and topless upper body, covered with sweat.

Eva just wanted to touch him once. It was rare that she had fantasies about a man, but there was just something about the 6'8" milk chocolate bar that was running on the treadmill next to her that made her think wonderful but lustful thoughts. Would her own brother Matt, who competed on Speed, find it tasteful that she'd be involved with one of the EEW Originals?  
---------------------------

As Snypa was running, he looked around and saw a blond woman, no older than about 20 or so, running next to him. What caught his attention was her looking at him and then looking away. The DGE continued his run, then looked over at Eva. She was pretty attractive. Slender. She looked to be about 5'8", a full foot shorter than him. She even had perfect curves and a pretty sweet rack. Somewhere between B and D.

Snypa nodded slightly before looking away.

Eva did the same.

Eventually, their eyes locked and Eva blushed before turning away to stop her treadmill and get off. Snypa hopped off the treadmill and ran over to her.

"You must think I'm freaky or something," said Eva, blushing as she looked up at him.

"Nah, it's cool," Snypa replied. "After all, have you ever noticed the fangirls in the crowd that look like they want to storm the ring and rip my clothes off?"

Eva smirked.

"Well, I have to be honest with you...I was one of those fangirls before I signed an EEW contract."

Snypa cocked an eye.

"Really?" he replied, curious.

"Yep," Eva said. "I went wild for your Michael Jackson tribute in Japan last week."

Snypa moved closer to Eva.

"Well, do you wanna be the first fangirl to say that she did something others haven't?"

"You mean..."

"Go ahead. Touch me."

Eva's hands extended shakily. She was nervous because she was going about to fulfill part of her fantasy. When her palms touched Snypa's chest, her whole face turned red before going back to normal. She moved closer to him as she felt him up, her hands eventually touching the sides of his face.

Snypa's strong hands found Eva's waist, pulling her close as he leaned down to kiss her. His hands moved upward and across her skintight workout shirt and back down. Their tongues touched before Snypa's lips left Eva's, finding her neck and sucking on it.

The Draven girl moaned out loud as one of Snypa's hands got between her thighs, feeling her dampness through her gym shorts. He broke his kiss on her neck.

"You're wet already?" asked Snypa, smiling.

"Keep touching me there and I will be."

"As you wish."

Snypa could feel Eva dripping as she moaned while he fingered her swollen lips through her shorts. He maneuvered her to a bench where he laid her down and slid off her shorts. Eva blushed as Snypa saw her dripping box.

"Please don't stare," said Eva, embarrassed. "I know I don't wear any underwear."

"Don't be embarrassed," Snypa replied. "You've got a very pretty pussy."

"No, don't say that. It's embarrassing."

Snypa spread Eva's legs, kissing down her thigh until he got to his knees. Pulling Eva close, the Demented Genius stuck his tongue out, stabbing at her walls with it. The sister of Matt Draven twitched and moaned as loud as her voice allowed her as Snypa's prodigal tongue painted a masterpiece across her pussy. Snypa looked up from his tongue lashing.

"I think this is a little too public, should we go somewhere else?"

"Y-yes," Eva panted.

Snypa nodded before hoisting Eva up, her legs around his waist. He carried her toward the women's locker room, where they kissed all the way to the shower. In the corner of the shower, Snypa took off Eva's sports bra off with his teeth. With his thumb, he massaged one of Eva's hard, sensitive nipples.

And sensitive they were, she let out a very loud moan and bit down on his shoulder. Getting down to her knees, Eva yanked down Snypa's sweatpants and boxers.

"Well, it seems I'm getting more than I expected," Eva said, practically putting a vice grip on Snypa's throbbing and fully erect cock.

She licked the head and down the shaft. Snypa's eyes rolled back but the smile he had never left his face as Eva put her mouth on the whole thing, trying to get all of him in. The tiles of the shower area felt cold against his back, but Snypa had never felt so good. To emphasize that point, Snypa thrust his cock as deep as he could into Eva's mouth.

He could hear the muffled sounds as he pulled out. Apparently, Eva failed at this task. But she smiled before resuming her blowing, stroking, licking, and spitting on the black monster that could stand up to King Kong and Godzilla in a fight, steal the valets that aren't Roxxie from Team Carnage, and is most known for taking only one night to conquer Mystique the French Vixen.

He smiled as Eva got dirty.

"Spit on that dick, girl. Make it nasty."

Eva sucked and stroked sloppily as Snypa sighed and chuckled before he decided it was time to get down to business. Now with the water running down on them both, Snypa slid himself inside of Eva, who moaned as she struggled to take Snypa's massive girth inside of her tight little snatch as he started to pound her relentlessly. The DGE buried his face in the Draven girl's bosom, licking her tits and eventually sucking on her nipples. Eva's moans came out in short gasps as Snypa continued to thrill her.

"Ohhh, harder please...."  
---------------------------------------

It was so sexy for Snypa to hear this young blonde girl beg, but he was happy to oblige as his firm member filled her warm body. The shower was going full blast and Snypa held Eva close to him as he took her from behind. Her moans were in sync with his thrusts and his fingers managed to stroke her throbbing clit.

"Please don't stop," Eva moaned as Snypa became more aggressive.

The Demented Genius of Extreme pushed into Eva harder, her breaths coming out in short gasps as Snypa stroked her clit.

"Don't stop! I'm almost there!"

Snypa kept going, gritting his teeth together as he continued to take Eva. She was so tight and the fact that her cunt felt so snug on his dick was after fucking her senseless was enough to make him release his seed.

Eva came as well, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Oh, my god. No more," Eva moaned.

And the E2 Champion pulled out of Eva, who dropped down to the floor as water ran down on her petite naked body.  
---------

Snypa exited the gym with Eva behind him. They walked to his truck, a 2006 Dodge Ram and got in, heading to where Drown would be located.


End file.
